1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas discharge panel substrate assembly, a production method therefore and an AC type gas discharge panel.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been reported on various types of gas discharge panels, among which an AC type plasma display panel (PDP) of a three-electrode surface discharge structure has been introduced to the market.
FIG. 5 shows a schematic perspective view of a structure of a PDP on the market. The PDP is of a structure in which a front glass substrate 1 and back glass substrate 2 are adhered to each other. Provided on the front glass substrate 1 are display electrodes 3 constituted of transparent electrodes 31 and bus electrodes 32 and the display electrodes 3 are covered with a dielectric layer 4. Further formed on the dielectric layer 4 is a protective layer 5 made of a MgO layer with a high secondary electron emission coefficient. Address electrodes 6 are provided on the back glass substrate 2 so as to intersect with the display electrodes at right angles. Barrier ribs 7 are provided between the address electrodes 6 in order to define light emitting regions and phosphors 8 for red, green and blue are coated on the address electrodes 6 in the respective regions divided by the barrier ribs 7. Ne—Xe gas is sealed in the interior of a space formed by adhering the front glass substrate 1 and the back glass substrate 2 to each other.
FIG. 6 shows a state of a discharge cell in discharge as viewed in section. A voltage is applied between the display electrodes 3 each including a pair of two electrodes X and Y to form an electric field in a discharge space and to thereby excite Xe and generate gas discharge 9 and vacuum ultraviolet 10 is released therefrom. The ultraviolet 10 strikes the phosphor 8 to emit visible light 11. The discharge cell acts as a display by controlling the vacuum ultraviolet 10 in the electric field in the interior thereof. On this occasion, the vacuum ultraviolet 10 is directed to not only the phosphor 8 but also the front glass substrate 1. The protective layer (MgO layer) 5 and the dielectric layer 4 are formed on the front glass substrate 1 sequentially in the order starting at the discharge surface and since MgO passes a wavelength portion (165 nm or more) of the vacuum ultraviolet therethrough, part of the ultraviolet 10 reaches as far as the dielectric layer 4. In FIG. 6, the reference numbers 2 and 6 are the same as those in FIG. 5 in meaning.
As a method for forming a dielectric layer for use in a PDP, generally known is a method in which it is formed by dispersing frit glass. The frit glass is provided as a paste obtained by dispersing a glass component into a vehicle made of ethyl cellulose resin as a main component. The frit glass in this form is coated on a substrate by printing and is baked to thereby burn out the resin component with the result of formation of a dielectric layer made of a glass component as a main component. Furthermore, as methods for forming a dielectric layer more suitable for mass production in recent years, there have been proposed: a method in which frit glass in the shape of a sheet obtained by dispersing frit glass in acrylic resin or the like is adhered and baked and a method to use vapor phase film formation such as a CVD method.